Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc.
Port mirroring is a switch feature that may be configured between a pair of ports for the purpose of traffic monitoring, analysis, etc. During a port mirroring session, packets passing through one port are mirrored and sent to another port. However, it can be challenging implement port mirroring in a virtualized computing environment.